


Poison

by touchdownpossum



Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this ship is the perfect combination of insanity and sexiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

[Poison (Amanda/Clarice)](http://vimeo.com/118402244) from [T.D. Possum](http://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
